User talk:JumpoverMoon
Hi JumpoverMoon, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:09, June 24, 2011 Hello there!!! JumpoverMoon! my names Redmight!! and I"m here to give you the greatest of warm welcomes to this wiki and hope that you have as much fun as I have!!! if you ever make a story make sure to let me know!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! My name is ScottyBlue; I would like to welcome you to the wiki! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Jumpovermoon! I do have a lot of ideas for stories all the time, the only thing I need to know is what type of story you want to make, for example horror, adventure, action etc and I'll start giving you ideas. Really!? your going to take art requests! that's awesome! most users always do trades instead, make sure to let me know when you taking requests! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there jump!! sorry I didn't answer back immediatly for I was busy....but I see that you started a story already! that's fantastic! after reading your story it sounds quite interesting, can't wait to see how it develops, if you ever get stuck on writing it I'll always be glad to help. May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 17:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Redmight! This is RW user SalemtheCruel and I just wanted to give you a late welcome to this wiki. PS: Do you want to chat if that's ok? SalemtheCruel 21:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Chatting Hi again Jumpovermoon. I just wanted to say I'm extremely sorry I coudln't chat with you yesterday however if you're on today we can. I also wanted to say that I Won't be on today for a while because I'm busy. Please, please talk to me later and I'll try to answer you. SalemtheCruel 11:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Huzzah! I am not busy! Please respond to this message ASAP. I just wanted to say that I am on and will be on for the next few hours and can now chat. Hope to hear from you! ;) 22:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (again, I am not logged in!) My fanfics Yes, I have a couple fanfics: A little night music, Son of the Scourge, Jewel of Malkariss and The Blademaster's Tale. Please check them all out! 23:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (I'm too lazy to log in! XD) Hello! Hello there friend I am curious if you would like to read my Fan Fiction. It is called The Badger and the Rose. If you read it please leave a comment on every chapter thank you. Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Me again Hello! I noticed on your userpage that you are an artist; I am one of the RedwallWikia artists too ( my art is HERE) so if you ever want to do an art trade just let me know. I also have a Fan Fiction Story if you want to read it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 14:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That will work out splendidly. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can call me Blue. Sure, I'll check it out and I'll be sure to take you into consideration if I need something drawn. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Jump! The way you change your avatar is to first just place your mouse on your avatar then the option of changing it will appear, click it and it will take you to a different page where you will be able to browse for the picture you want to use as an avatar. Its so great that your accepting requests now! heres mine. Razorclaw Espada He is a male ferret, his fur color is like any other ferret which is black with a bit of white in his face, he wears a red captain's coat, he has an eyepatch on his left eye, his eye color is blue, for weapons he carries five katanas on his back, the katanas have a red colored hilt, he wears a necklace that has a half circled medal with the word comet on it(its the same as those half heart neklaces except this one is just a circle) overall he has the look of a pirate captain. If you need anymore details just tell me and thank you so much!!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 20:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME PICTURE! I have another art trade on with another user so I will try to get them both done before the weekend is out. Thank you so much! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Trade Here's your picture! Let me know if you like it, or if you want me to try again. This is the only weaselmaiden I have ever tried to draw in my life so I won't be suprised or offended if there's anything that needs changing. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I know you said dark fur, and she did have dark fur originally, but my scanner made it lighten up for some strange reason unbeknownst to me. :P WOW, that is such a cool drawing!!! thank you so much!!....although his cloak does look pink instead of red ummm can you change it so it can be a bit more red? if you can't I"ll understand. To change your avatar just place your mouse on the current avatar you have don't click anything, you will see a small box that says change avatar, slowly move your mouse to the box and click it, you will be taken to a different page and their will be a section that says avatar and just click the button that says browse and look for your picture, once you found it just click it and it should appear as your avatar, then just click save at the bottom of the screen and your done. May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 18:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) If you ever want to do another art trade let me know! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Jump!! Thanks for accepting to fix razorclaw's color, and yes he will appear in my fan-fic called knights of Redwall, I would really love it if you read it. Thank you once again!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 19:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! he's perfect!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Read your message, and I would like you to draw a picture for A little night music (how far into it are you? Once you tell me; I'll give you my answer if that's ok) SalemtheCruel 22:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Let's see... I'd like you to draw Vilaya dueling Cobak from Chapter 2. Please message me if you need details. (I'm not on RW as much as I used to be; so I may be slow to reply. Sorry if I've bothered you in any way) SalemtheCruel 11:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for your message, Jumpovermoon! If you need to know any details for the drawing, let me know, like I said. Hope you have a fun vacation (I myself will be going away for a week in August) SalemtheCruel 20:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel MY 600th EDIT! WOOT! Wow. I just saw your picture Jumpovermoon and it is AMAZING!!! I love it!!! Would it be ok if I made another request?? SalemtheCruel 22:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (btw, you CAN post it on your art page if you want. I don't mind) Ok, hmm.... I'd like you to draw Jangus. SalemtheCruel 22:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! Sorry it took me so long to answer XP Jangus is an orange-colored wild/feral cat cross (if you've read High Rhulain) with a bitten right ear and amber eyes. As for his clothes I never really thought about what he wears; so that's up to you. And yes! I still update a little night music and updated a few days ago. Please check it out!! SalemtheCruel 00:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update Chapter 24 is up. Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Art Hi Jump! I happened to see the picture you put on Salem's talk page; it was really well done. I was wondering if we could do another trade and if you could draw, for your half, a scene from my fanfic. If this is OK, message me and I'll tell you what I had in mind. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Art trade JumpoverMoon, I would love to do a art trade with you. Send me your descriptions. Squirrelmaiden 18:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Squirrelmaiden OK Let me know what Callie looks like and I'll get to it. :) Do you think you could draw the scene from near the start of my fanfic where Rugg Tornpaw and his rats take baby Guffle and several other little ones from the Black Shade's prisoners hostage? If you haven't read that far, here's a rough idea; Rugg is a big, nasty black searat with a braided beard. He has a peg leg and weilds a cutlass, and wears a red shirt and pantaloons with a big belt; all this is under a gold-trimmed grey longcoat. Guffle is a volebabe; like all the escaped prisoners, his clothes are in rags. Rugg and his little band of searats invade the ship the prisoners are escaping in, taking several little ones hostage in a bid to take over the craft. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Art trade Thanks JumpoverMoon. Here is my description of Kato from my facfic: He is a young brown mouse with black eyes. Kato wears a blue tunic and a black belt around his waist - you can add any other details if you want. :-) Squirrelmaiden 19:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Squirrelmaiden